Don't Say Good Bye
by nakamura fumiko
Summary: Usia Hiashi direktur utama perusahaan ternama Hyuuga Corp kini sudah menginjak 70 tahun, rencananya seluruh aset Hyuuga Corp akan diserahkan pada putri kesayangannya, Hinata. tapi, kini Hinata tengah menghilang entah kemana.


Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menatap sebuah rumah dihadapannya, rumah itu bukanlah rumah yang mewah ataupun megah, melainkan sebuah rumah sederhana yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan yang cukup banyak, mata pucat miliknya menatap setiap sudut dari rumah tua tersebut. Lalu perlahan gadis indigo itu melangkah memasuki rumah yang sudah ditumbuhi lumut yang cukup banyak itu.

Kriiiiieeeeettttt

Perlahan ia membuka pintu yang sudah keropos itu.

"a-aah !" teriaknya saat melihat beberapa tikus yang berlarian panik saat melihat cahaya yang masuk saat ia membuka pintu. Matanya menatap seluruh sudut didalam rumah tua yang sudah berdebu ini. Perlahan ia berjalan menelusuri rumah tua ini, lalu ia merasakan seseuatu dibawah kakinya, seperti sebuah foto didalam bingkai kaca. Gadis indigo itu pun mengambilnya, lalu sedikit menggosok kaca bingkai karena berdebu. Perlahan matanya berair menatap foto tersebut.

"ibu..." gumamnya pelan

"nona! Nona Hinata! Nona! Sudahlah hentikan ini! Pulanglah Tuan Hiashi mencarimu, Nona!" didengarnya dari luar orang-orang berpakaian rapi, dan memakai jas hitam tengah memanggil-manggil namanya, sontak gadis bernama hinata itu pun langsung mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"apa nona Hinata memasuki rumah ini?"

"mari kita selidiki"

"baik!"

Segerombolan orang itu pun memasuki rumah tua yang didalamnya ada hinata. Karena panik hinata lebih memilih untuk bersebunyi didalam lemari besar yang sudah berdebu, hinata sedikit alergi pada debu yang memasuki rongga hidungnya.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Hinata terbatuk ringan. Sadar segerombolan itu mendengarkannya hinata segera menutup mulutnya erat dan menutup pintu lemari, hinata sedikit takut karena didalam lemari itu kondisinya sangat gelap.

"nona cepatlah keluar! Kami tahu kau ada didalam!" panggil orang-orang itu lagi. Hinata bertambah panik saat orang-orang itu memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya, Hinata menutup mulutnya erat, matanya sudah berair, ia takut jika orang-orang itu menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

Tess. Setetes air bening itu pun jatuh dari mata pucatnya.

"mungkin nona tidak disini" segerombolan orang itu perlahan pergi meninggalkannya, hinata hanya menghela nafas lega, syukurlah mereka tidak menemukannya. Begitu ia sudah melihat orang-orang itu benar-benar sudah pergi ia baru bebas menelusuri rumah tua itu, lagi-lagi debu memasuki rongga hidungnya.

"ha-hatsyii!"

Karena kondisi rumah yang terlalu berdebu hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Hinata pun kembali menutup pintu rumah tua itu. Tepatnya rumah ia dan ibunya dahulu, sebelum akhirnya ayahnya sendiri yang membunuh ibunya dengan keji dihadapannya, lalu ayahnya pun dengan paksa mengajak Hinata pindah rumah, ayahnya menikah dengan seorang janda cantik bernama Tsunade, dan Tsunade memiliki anak yang tak kalah cantiknya yang bernama Ino, dulu setiap ayahnya pergi bekerja saudara tiri dan ibu tirinya itu selalu menyiksanya, tapi saat ayahnya pulang dan Hinata menceritakan kejahatan ibu tiri kepadanya ayahnya malah menambahkan hukuman kepadanya, mungkin karena alasan itulah ia kabur.

**Don't Say Good Bye**

**Pair : sasohina**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rate : T**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Chapter 1 : kabur!**

"tuan maafkan kami, tapi kami belum menemukan Nona Hinata, tuan" mendengar kabar itu sang tuan bernama Hiashi yang merupakan ayah dari Hinata terlihat cemas dan bingung, kenapa putrinya kabur dari rumah?.

"kami, kami akan mencarinya lagi tuan, kami—

"cukup. Hentikan pencarian ini kita tunggu hingga tiga hari lagi, mungkin saja putriku itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya" potong Hiashi tegas. Lalu menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya itu pergi dari ruangannya, Hiashi tampak merenung, lalu janda cantik bernama Tsunade itu menghampirinya.

"oh, aku sangat merindukan Hinata, sayang" ucapnya dengan nada cemas, seolah-olah bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Hinata.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Hinata berjalan kearah halte bus, ia hanya memiliki uang yang cukup untuk sampai ke konoha, sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tak memiliki tujuan setelah ini, entah kemana ia akan pergi setelah ini. Dengan perasaan yang kacau hinata menaiki bus yang berhenti didepannya.

Satu jam berlalu, bus yang ia tumpangi pun berhenti didepan halte di kota konoha, dengan ragu Hinata turun dari bus. Beberapa detik setelahnya bus itu pun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan lesu dan lemas Hinata berjalan menyusuri trotoar, entah kemana lagi ia harus berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Ino yang sedang berjalan, mungkin sedang shooping atau sejenisnya, melihat itu Hinata tidak tahu harus berlari kemana, hingga akhirnya.

"eh, Hinata! Kenapa kau disini?" panggil Ino, dengan cepat Hinata segera menyetop taxi walaupun ia tak memiliki uang sedikitpun, dalam beberapa detik kemudian taxi itu sudah pergi bersama Hinata didalamnya.

"aneh, kenapa dia lari?" pikir Ino.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"p-pak bolehkah aku keluar tanpa membayar?" tanya Hinata takut.

"apa?apa katamu?!" bentak sopir taxi itu

BRESSSSSHHHHH

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya, hari juga sudah mulai sore.

"turun! Cepat turun!" bentak sopir taxi itu, padahal Hinata sendiripun tak tahu ini ada dimana, disini begitu sepi, padahal hujan sedang deras diluar, Hinata hanya dapat merutuki dirinya didalam hati, dengan ragu Hinata pun keluar dari taxi itu, dalam sekejap dress biru selutut yang ia kenakan langsung basah, Hinata terus berjalan, karena merasakan sakit di bagian kaki kirinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk melepaskan sepatu high heelsnya yang berwarna biru dan lebih memilih untuk membawanya dengan tangan dari pada memakainya.

Tiba-tiba ia menggigil. Karena tak sanggup lagi melangkah Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di trotoar jalan, Hinata meraba keningnya, terasa sangat panas disana. Ia terus berharap seseorang akan hadir dihadapannya dan menolongnya, ia tak perduli lagi, sekali pun orang itu adalah Tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian hujan sudah reda, meskipun masih gerimis. Tubuh Hinata seakan mati rasa sekarang.

BREMMMMMMM

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihadapannya.

"aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan!bicaralah lebih keras!" seseorang dimobil itu tampak marah, lalu membanting hpnya yang merupakan sumber kemarahannya, dapat Hinata lihat bahwa pria itu terlihat sangat marah.

"damn it!" teriaknya frustasi. Lalu ia keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Hinata yang mungkin sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"to-tolong...a-aku...kumohon..." Secepatnya Hinata mencoba berdiri dan ingin meminta tolong, tapi karena terlalu lemah ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk dihadapan pria berambut merah itu.

"oh shit, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya dengan penuh kemarahan, lalu ia pun memperhatikan Hinata secara detail.

'dia bukan gelandangan, bukan juga pengemis, tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini?', pria berambut merah itu meraba kening Hinata, hanya panas yang dirasakannya, sangat panas, kulit hinata juga sudah sangat pucat, ia tadi sempat mendengar permintaan terakhir yang diucapkan gadis dihadapannya ini, ia kembali menatap hinata.

'apa dia seorang criminal? Ah, itu tidak mungkin' tanpa pikir panjang pria berambut merah itu langsung membawa Hinata kedalam mobilnya.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia merasa bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama, ia menatap setiap sudut dari kamar mewah yang didominasi warna putih, ia sadar ini bukanlah kamar miliknya, lalu dilihatnyalah seorang pria berambut merah yang ia temui dijalanan itu berjalan menghampirinya, lalu duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, aku akan menelpon polisi, dan memasukkanmu kedalam daftar orang hilang" ucap pria itu yang membuat kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna mendengarnya, jika pria ini akan menelpon polisi maka ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi akan menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk memaksanya pulang, kembali bertemu Ino dan Tsunade yang selalu bersikap seenaknya kepadanya, mana mungkin ia mau.

"ku-kumohon j-jangan" cegah Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan.

"kenapa?" tanya pria itu.

"i-itu...itu k-karena...ka-karena..." di otak Hinata bayangan Ino dan Tsunade selalu muncul dan membuat matanya sedikit berair.

"baiklah, sekarang, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata.

"aku Akasuna no Sasori, kau mengerti?" ucap Sasori yang membuat Hinata mendongak melihatnya dan kemudian menggangguk pelan.

"sekarang, kenapa kau melarangku menelpon polisi?" tanya Sasori yang membuat Hinata kehabisan kata-kata, ia tak mungkin memberitahukan kepada Sasori keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Hinata masih diam tanpa kata.

"apa...kau membawa baju ganti?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba saat ia melihat penampilan Hinata yang lusuh karena baju yang dipakai Hinata tampak sedikit basah. Gawat!, karena buru-buru kabur ia sama sekali tak memikirkan tentang pakaian, bagaimana ini?, pikir Hinata.

"yah,,kau tak mungkin terus-terusan memakai pakaian basah seperti itu, kan?" Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa, hingga beberapa lama kemudian Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memandang Sasori. Sasori kemudian berdiri menuju lemari pakaian yang berada didalam kamar itu, lalu melemparkan sebuah baju berwarna putih kepada Hinata.

"pakailah itu, aku akan keluar" perintahnya kepada Hinata.

BLAM

Di detik berikutnya pintu itu sudah tertutup.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"sayang, aku khawatir dengan nasib Hinata sekarang" ucap Tsunade khawatir seolah-olah ia begitu menyayangi Hinata, sementara Hiashi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ucapan dari Tsunade, Tsunade memang sangat pandai berakting dihadapan Hiashi, Tsunade terlihat seolah-olah ia sangat sedih dengan kepergian Hinata.

"sayang, dimana Hinata, sayang?" ucap Tsunade yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk Hiashi erat, sementara Hiashi hanya dapat mengelus rambut pirang Tsunade untuk menenangkan istrinya ini. Tanpa Hiashi sadari Tsunade melukiskan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Hinata melihat dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar didalam kamar, ia melihat ia terlihat lucu saat memakai kemeja milik Sasori yang terlihat kebesaran untuk tubuh mungil miliknya. Dengan pelan Hinata membuka pintu yang tadinya ditutup oleh Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori" panggil Hinata pelan, merasa namanya dipanggil Sasori menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, dilihatnyalah Hinata yang terlihat kebesaran memakai kemeja miliknya. Hinata masih diam disana, sementara Sasori terus melihatnya dengan tatapan menilai dari atas kebawah.

"Sa-Sasori?" panggil Hinata untuk yang kedua kali yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

KRINNGGG

Telepon rumah milik Sasori berdering keras.

"ah, tunggu sebentar" Sasori pun berjalan menuju telepon.

"halo?" sapanya.

"ah, baiklah" ucapnya sebelum menutup telepon.

"dasar gila" umpatnya kemudian, lalu kembali berjalan kearah Hinata yang kini duduk diatas sofa empuk berbentuk L itu, Hinata memandang Sasori dengan tatapan bingung, masih dengan muka kesalnya Sasori malah mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada diatas meja.

"aku pergi sebentar" ucap Sasori.

"ke-kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"aku akan pergi bekerja" jawab Sasori yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung, untuk apa Sasori bekerja di malam hari?, pikirnya, Sasori menatap Hinata. "aku akan syuting, kau mengerti, kan?" Hinata sedikit kaget, syuting?, apa itu artinya Sasori adalah seorang aktor?, pikirnya.

BLAM

Pintu pun tertutup rapat.

Hinata menatap ke seluruh sudut dari ruangan ini, sangat mewah, pikirnya, sebelumnya ia bahkan tak tahu sama sekali bahwa Sasori adalah seorang aktor, ya,,, mungkin karena Tsunade selalu menjatuhinya pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk, yang membuatnya tak bisa bersantai didepan tv seperti Ino.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Perusahaan Hyuuga corp adalah perusahaan yang masuk jajaran perusahaan bisnis internasional, yang dikepalai oleh Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai direktur utama dari perusahaan tersebut, kini umur Hiashi sudah mencapai tujuh puluh tahun, tentunya mereka yang bersangkutan sangat ingin menjadi pewaris Hyuuga corp, tapi kabarnya perusahaan ternama itu akan diwariskan kepada putri kesayangannya, Hinata, tapi justru sekarang Hinata tengah menghilang entah kemana, sebelum itu tentunya Tsunade yang akan melakukan berbagai cara agar dengan mudah Hyuuga corp bisa jatuh ketangannya nanti.

Segala cara sudah dikerahkan Hiashi untuk mencari putri kesayangannya itu, hari ini pun ia telah menyewa beberapa orang yang tentunya sudah profesional untuk mencari keberadaan putri kesayangannya itu. Tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya masih nihil.

TOK TOK TOK

"ayah" panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang bernama Ino.

"masuk"

CKLEK

Dengan pelan Ino masuk kedalam ruang kerja Hiashi.

"aku membuatkan ayah secangkir kopi hangat, ayah terlihat sangat murung" ucap Ino sambil meletakkan nampannya diatas meja kerja Hiashi.

"terima kasih" ucap Hiashi.

"tenanglah ayah, Hinata adikku pasti akan pulang dengan segera" ucap Ino dengan menekan kata 'pulang' pada kalimatnya.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Karena bosan Hinata memilih untuk ke lantai paling atas dari apartement mewah ini untuk mencari udara segar, dengan pelan Hinata menutup pintu apartement, Hinata berlari kecil, ia hanya melihat sebuah tangga menuju lantai paling atas, apartement ini sebenarnya memakai lift, hanya dilantai paling atas saja yang tak memakai lift. Hinata berlari menuju tangga.

'akhirnya sampai' teriaknya didalam hati.

Dari sini jalanan tampak kecil, lampu jalanan terlihat begitu indah, mobil-mobil yang berlalu terlihat layaknya sebuah mainan. Langit malam pun tak terlalu cerah hanya ada satu atau dua bintang saja yang terlihat dari sini. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa rambut indigo panjang miliknya, rasa dingin terasa menusuk kulitnya.

"maafkan aku...ayah" setetes air bening meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya.

Didengarnya suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang menuju kearahnya, Hinata menoleh, ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sekumpulan orang yang tadi siang mencari-carinya, dengan cepat Hinata mencari tempat bersembunyi. Entah karena sial atau apa Hinata malah terpeleset dan menimbulkan suara.

"a-aduh" Hinata meringis kesakitan. Masih dengan lututnya yang memar Hinata berlari menjauh, syukurlah sekumpulan orang itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Hinata berjalan pincang menuju apartement milik Sasori, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang empuk.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"baiklah, malam ini sampai disini dulu saja" ucap pria berambut putih bernama jiraiya itu yang dikenalnya sebagai sutradara yang profesional dalam bidang film percintaan, Sasori hanya menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia akan pergi dari studio AIKO ini.

"Sasori-kun~!" panggil seorang wanita berambut pink, Sasori sama sekali tak menoleh. Wanita bernama Sakura itu malah memeluk lengannya dengan tatapan manja. Sementara Sasori masih bersikap acuh padanya.

"Sasori-kun, aku berharap kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti drama yang kita mainkan tadi" ucapnya manja, Sasori akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"jangan terlalu banyak berharap" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu mobilnya.

Sasori menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar, lalu berhenti didepan sebuah toko butik yang terlihat bermerek, dan memakirkan mobilnya disana. Sasori berjalan masuk kearah butik itu.

"selamat datang tuan" sapa salah satu pelayan yang ada disana.

"ini baju sesuai yang anda pesan tadi" ucapnya ramah sambil menyerahkan beberapa baju wanita yang terlihat mahal itu, setelah selesai melihat-lihat, Sasori mengeluarkan ceknya dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan tadi.

"terima kasih banyak tuan"

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Sasori berjalan pelan menuju apartementnnya yang memang berada dilantai atas. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut karena pintu tak terkunci, ia juga lupa memberitahu Hinata agar mengunci pintu.

"Hinata? Kau didalam?" panggil Sasori. Merasa dirinya dipanggil dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu meskipun dengan terpincang-pincang, karena tak sanggup lagi Hinata terjatuh dihadapan Sasori.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori panik dan berlari kearah Hinata, lalu memperhatikan memar pada lutut Hinata. "apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasori lagi, Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, ia masih diam, sementara ia bisa tahu dari mata Sasori bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"a-aku tidak ap-apa apa, Sasori" jawab Hinata pelan.

"kau yakin?" tanya Sasori lagi

"um" Hinata mengangguk.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Cahaya mentari pagi menyambut indahnya pagi ini, bunga bunga bermekaran, bukankah itu suatu pertanda bahwa musim semi akan datang, udara sejuk pun terasa, musim semi terasa begitu indah disini, Hyuuga Hiashi, ya pemilik Hyuuga corp itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang atau sekadar berkunjung ke makam istrinya, lalu meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga diatas makam itu, dari ekor mata Hiashi siapapun yang melihatnya dapat mengetahui kesedihan mendalam yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"aku yakin Hinata pasti akan kembali, sayang..." gumamnya, tak disangka setetes air bening meluncur dengan bebasnya melalui mata tuanya, lalu dengan cepat ia langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir tadi, ia menatap makam itu selama beberapa detik lalu kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya.

"silahkan tuan" para pengawal itu menunduk dan mempersilahkan Hiashi memasuki mobilnya.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Cahaya matahari menembus lapisan horden tipis berwarna putih diruangan ini, seorang pria berambut merah gelap bernama Sasori itu tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa empuk berwarna putih, ia tampak begitu kelelahan.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang terurai bernama Hinata, ia menatap setiap sudut dari ruangan ini, lalu dilihatnyalah Sasori tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa, ia tampak lelah, tapi hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, Hinata pun berjalan menuju kearah Sasori.

"Sa-sasori, b-bangun" panggil Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Sasori, namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasori, tentu saja mungkin karena suara Hinata yang terlalu kecil bagi Sasori. "ugh..." perlahan Sasori membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"jam berapa ini?!" Sasori terlihat panik.

'gawat!'

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Gadis pink bernama Sakura itu menyempatkan diri untuk bangun pagi hanya untuk membuat bekal makan siang untuk seseorang yang sangat ia sukai beberapa tahun silam, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasori, Sakura telah mengenal Sasori sejak ia berumur lima belas tahun,kini umurnya sudah mengin saat itu Sasori tengah menjadi murid pindahan dari Suna dan masuk Konoha High School, Sakura selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasori bahkan mengumpulkan berita Sasori dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sakura kini berdiri didepan studio AIBA, studio ini sudah cukup terkenal di Konoha karena beberapa film terkenal dimainkan di studio ini. Sakura masih tetap berdiri disana menunggu kedatangan Sasori.

"sampai kapan ia mau berdiri disana?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yang sudah lama Sakura kenal sebagai produser yang sangat baik kepadanya. Sang sutradara bernama Jiraiya itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"ia takkan pergi dari sana sebelum Sasori datang" jawab Jiraiya. Jiraiya menoleh, namun yang Jiraiya lihat adalah sosok pria pirang bernama Naruto itu sudah berjalan pergi darinya, dengan tatapan kesal Jiraiya hanya dapat mengomel.

"mau kemana kau?!kau tak mendengarkanku, hah?!" omel Jiraiya dengan sorot mata penuh kekesalan.

:o:o:

Lima belas menit berikutnya Sasori baru datang dengan lamborghini hitam miliknya, dengan agak terburu-buru ia langsung masuk kedalam studio AIBA, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Sakura yang dari tadi menunggunya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Sasori langsung melewati Sakura dengan sedikit berlari. Sementara Sakura hanya dapat menatap Sasori dengan tatapan kecewa yang mendalam.

:o:o:

Pembuatan film drama berjalan lancar dan baik, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, para kru memutuskan untuk istirahat dan akan meneruskannya nanti malam, Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasori.

"Sa-sasori-kun, bagaimana jika kita makan siang?" tawar Sakura. Sasori sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Sakura.

"maaf, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang" jawab Sasori dingin tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak begitu kecewa dengan jawabannya. Studio sudah sepi semua kru memutuskan untuk makan siang di kafe terdekat. Perlahan Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Sakura pergi.

"kenapa...?" Sakura menahan Sasori yang hendak pergi dengan memegang lengan Sasori.

"kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan buliran air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja, sementara Sasori hanya menghela nafas ringan dan memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"apa ini pen—

"apa arti diriku bagimu?" tanya Sakura lagi, setetes air mata meluncur dengan bebasnya melalui mata emeraldnya yang indah. Sementara dengan dingin Sasori melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang erat lengannya, dengan dinginnya akhirnya Sasori membuka mulut.

"dengar, kau...sama sekali tak berarti bagiku, jangan berharap kita akan menjadi kekasih seperti drama yang kita mainkan tadi, kau mengerti?" itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasori pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa perasaan. Sakura terlihat sangat shock sehingga ia terjatuh dengan sendirinya dan duduk dilantai studio yang dingin, menangis, sendirian disana.

Hingga akhirnya seseorang datang kepadanya, berhenti tepat dihadapannya, Sakura hanya dapat mendongak melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, sosok yang dikenalnya periang itu tampak begitu serius sekarang.

"na-naruto?"

"apakah kau tidak lelah?" tanya Naruto serius, Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto bingung, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"apakah kau tidak lelah? Mendamba, bermimpi, jatuh, dan menangis, lagi?" tanya Naruto penuh dengan nada serius, Sakura terus menatap Naruto dengan jejak air mata yang dari tadi mengalir deras karena kepergian Sasori.

GREP

"a-ah.." itulah sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya

"menangislah sepuasmu..."

**To be continued...**


End file.
